


Cling

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [47]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Carlos is a sweetie, Feelings, Fluff, Internalized Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Hi! If you are in need of prompts for Tarlos I love the idea of TK being in a needy and cuddly mood, bothering Carlos to give him attention. Like Carlos is trying to finish something for work or reading or something, and TK tries to get attention by sitting on his lap and annoying him. I hope this isn’t confusing, and I love your stories!
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 4
Kudos: 277
Collections: L O N E  S T A R





	Cling

“Carlos,” TK whined.

“What baby?”

“Pay attention to me.”

TK flopped back on the couch dramatically and Carlos looked over at him fondly.

“I’m almost done with this I promise.”

“Then we can cuddle?”

“Yes. We can cuddle.”

“Okay.”

TK was still pouting and Carlos almost couldn’t resist his face. He’d been sent home with a shit ton of paperwork that he had to finish. TK was mad that he had to do it on their shared day off. He’d been whining and pouting all morning and Carlos would have been annoyed if he wasn’t so damn cute.

His eyes were burning from staring at his screen for so long and he didn’t even notice TK get up off the couch until he was sliding into his lap. 

“Whatcha doing?”

“You’re taking too long.”

TK wrapped his arms around his chest and laid his head on his shoulder.

“Someone is clingy today,” he teased. “Baby I love you but I am busy.”

TK tensed and climbed out of his lap quickly. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be annoying.”

“Hey no-”

TK brushed past him and went to their bedroom.

“Shit,” Carlos muttered to himself, rubbing a hand over his face.

He shut down his computer and put the papers back in the file, giving TK time to calm down a little. He knew they’d never get anywhere if he was still worked up when he went after him.

He padded up the stairs softly and peeked into the bedroom. TK was lying with his back to the door so Carlos opened it quietly and shut it behind him. He climbed up on the bed next to him and rubbed a hand over his shoulders.

“Baby can you look at me? Let me see those pretty eyes.”

TK rolled over to look at him. He hadn’t been crying, which was a good sign, but his lips were stuck in a pout.

“What’s going on? What did I say to make you upset?”

“You said I was being clingy. I thought I was annoying you.”

“I was just teasing you. You know I don’t mind you being clingy.”

“You said you were busy.”

“I was busy, but I’m never too busy for you. I didn’t mean to make you think that I was trying to push you away. I just needed to finish my work.”

“I’m sorry for being a brat.”   
“You’re my brat,” Carlos pulled him into a hug.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Did you finish your work?”

“No, but that can wait. Right now I want to cuddle you.”

“I’m up for that.”

TK wrapped his arms around his middle and cuddled in close.

“Baby you know you don’t have to be insecure with me right? I’m never going to be mad at you for wanting my attention or make fun of you for being clingy. I love that you want to be close to me because I want to be close to you too.”

“Alex just always said that me being clingy was annoying.”

“I’m not Alex honey.”

“I know that. Just sometimes I can’t get his voice out of my head.”   


“I know and I wish there was something I could do to help you.”

“Reminding me that you love me and want to be close to me is enough.”

“Good. I have no problem telling you everyday how much I love you.”

“I have no problem with hearing it.”

Carlos kissed his head gently, “It’s nap time.”

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Ty.”


End file.
